When Everything Goes Wrong
by professionalhatstand
Summary: At Kohana High a group of perfectly normal friends are about to have their lives changed when a certain pink haired girl appears. When Orochimaru shows his true face the group has to battle physically and emotionally to save the friendship they cherish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summery: At Kohana High a group of perfectly normal friends are about to have their lives changed when a certain pink haired girl appears. When Orochimaru shows his true face the group has to battle physically and emotionally to save the friendship they cherish. SakuraxGaara. **

When Everything Goes Wrong

Chapter 1

Rain clouds hung in the air filling Kohana with a damp feeling. Sakura sat unmoving on a stone bench. As he humidity settled on her skin and clothes, she let out a sigh. Tomorrow would be her first day at Kohana High. She had attended a private school before hand so this school was all new to her.

Sakura shuddered at the thought of the teasing and tormenting as a result of her pink hair.

At that moment a cool breeze ran through her hair. Dancing in the wind her long hair occasionally kissed her on the cheek.

Looking up at the gray and cloudy sky, she felt a drop of rain water fall onto he rather large forehead.

Soon it began to sprinkle lightly, speaks of the sky's tears rolled down her body.

Standing Sakura walked down the stone path. By the time she had reached her house, Sakura was completely soaked. Running her hands through her wet hair, she stepped into the empty home.

"I'm back," she announced to the lonely shadows. Her parents were always away on missions leaving her in a dark house. Sakura didn't mind though, they did what they had to do

Leaving her shoes at the door, she entered the darkness.

Sakura awoke to another gloomy day. Following her daily schedule, she rolled out of bed. After taking a steamy hot shower, Sakura slipped on her usual sleeveless red outfit, skipped breakfast, as always, she headed straight towards the front door, slipping on her shoes while going out into the morning.

Hurrying to school, she tried to push all nervous thoughts from her head.

Finally she stood in front of her new school. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she received her class schedule from the front office. Looking down she read, Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi room 101.

Sakura found the room quickly; upon entering she felt everyone's eye rise up to meet her.

Sitting in a corner, Sakura overheard an obnoxious blonde say, "Shikamaru, look at her overly sized forehead."

Sakura winced at this comment. She pretended to be interested in a piece of tape stuck to her desk.

When a shadow fell over her, she looked up. It was the blonde girl from before.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino," she told Sakura smiling. "That's a rather large forehead you have there," she said flicking it.

"Ino be nice," came the voice of a black haired boy standing behind her. "Being new is troublesome; she doesn't need you to make it worse. Hey I'm Nara Shikamaru," he introduced himself.

"H- hi," Sakura stuttered. "I'm Haruno Sakura," she told them nervously.

"Sakura huh," Ino repeated.

At that moment a gray haired man walked in just as the late bell rang.

"Yo," he greeted raising his hand. Ino and Shikamaru took their seats.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi," he announced. "Now one by one each of you introduce yourself and tell us one thing about you, not that anyone cares," he ordered playfully.

First a boy with brown hair and a dog on his head stood up.

'I wonder if he knows there's a dog on his head,' she thought.

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this Akamaru," he said and the dog barked a hello. "We're the best team in this school so stay out of our way."

Then a friendly blonde boy stood, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Sakura made a mental note to remember everyone's name.

A boy with black hair and sun glasses then stood up to say, "Aburame Shino, I like bugs."

'Why is he wearing sunglasses inside?' Sakura asked herself.

Suddenly a boy with thick eye brows resembling fuzzy caterpillars stood up, "I'm Rock Lee Kohana's handsome green devil, my dream is to show the world I can be a great ninja just using tiajitsu."

'He seems nice," she thought.

**Inner Sakura: "Uh, look at those eyebrows."**

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'll be the best girl shinobi of all time," she cried flames burning in her blue eyes. Everyone near her backed away slightly.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru and I'm lazy," he stated, bored.

"Hyuuga Neji, people call me a genius," said a blacked haired boy with strange white eyes.

'Maybe that's why no one is bothered by my pink hair, everyone else is pretty weird too,' Sakura thought.

A shy girl with dark blue hair stood shaking, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you, and Neji-kun is my cousin."

"Hi I'm Tenten, I like to fight with weapons," she said cheerfully.

"Akimichi Chouji, I like to eat," said a rather chubby boy.

"Temari," said a blonde girl with four spiky ponytails, "if you see the three stars on my fan, you'll die."

"Kankuro, Temari is my sister," said a guy with purple face paint.

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't mess with me," said a black haired boy with cold eyes.

When Sakura heard his voice she looked up.

'Wow he's cute!' she screamed in her head, but blushing as she thought this.

**Inner Sakura: "Not just cute! He's HOTT AS HELL!"**

Last a boy with blood red hair stood black circled his blank green eyes, "Gaara, just Gaara."

'He's creepy," she thought.

It was quite. Sakura realized she was the last one, everyone was staring at her. She tried to stand up, but stumbled embarrassing herself. Blushing she managed to get out, "Haruno Sakura, I'm new here."

"Well now that everyone is done-" Kakashi started but was interrupted by Tenten.

"Kakashi-sensei! You didn't tell us something about yourself, all you told us was your name," Tenten said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I'm Hatake Kakashi and I don't like you."

Tenten fell over; sitting back in her seat she crossed arms angrily.

"Hey, hey Kakashi-sensei, that wasn't very nice," Naruto defended.

"Oh look the bell rang!" Kakashi announced. Everyone got up to leave.

'No it didn't,' Sakura muttered in her head. Never the less she followed the rest of the class. Once out in the hall Ino and some other girls approached her.

"So who do you have?" Ino asked grabbing Sakura's schedule.

Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi Room: 101

Gym: Gai Room: Gym

Lunch: None Room: Lunchroom

Ninjitsu: Orochimaru Room: 666

Health Care: Shizune Room: 250

Weapons: Hatake Kakashi Room: 101

Sakura watched as the girls leaned over the piece of paper.

"You have classes with at least one of us!" Tenten, or that's who Sakura thought she was, told her.

"Your Tenten right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you have a good memory. Unlike Ino here, she has a memory of a goldfish, three seconds then it's gone," Tenten said smiling.

"What did you say!" Ino yelled tackling the brown haired girl. Sakura smiled.

"Do you remember mine?" asked the girl with four ponytails.

"Temari," she muttered hoping it was right.

"You're defiantly smarter than Ino," Temari laughed then took off down the hall. Ino got off Tenten and started chasing Temari, a cloud of dust behind her. Sakura helped up Tenten.

"We'd better head to Gym," Tenten told her. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go Hinata," Sakura called after the shy girl.

Hinata seemed surprised but soon smiled and followed after the other girls.

Sakura entered the large gym and gaped at the sight. Thousands of people could have fit in it, it was huge.

Sasuke walked passed Sakura and using his hand he closed her mouth and kept walking. Soon she was being dragged by Ino and Temari to the dressing rooms. All the girls stripped down to their underwear, except for Hinata that is. Ino pulled on white shorts and a purple camisole, Tenten wore a pink camisole with brown shorts, Temari had a blood red cami and black shorts, and Sakura had a black camisole and pink shorts.

Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino waited for Hinata. Blushing she asked them to please leave.

"Awe come on Hinata, we're all girls, what do you have huge boobs under that jacket of your or something," Temari joked. Hinata turned completely red.

"Please," Hinata begged.

"Okay, okay," Ino agreed pushing everyone out. Everyone waited paitently outside the dressing room door. Hinata finally appeared wear and sky blue tank top and dark blue shorts.

Tenten, Ino, and Temari fell over. Hinata blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"This is the first time we've seen anything but her face!" Tenten cried.

"Usually Hinata wears long pants and long sleeve shirts even if it's one hundred degrees outside," Temari said in an exasperated tone.

"Wow Hinata I didn't know you had such a body! You're a babe!" Ino yelled bringing all attention to them. Hinata tried to run into the changing room to hide but was caught by Ino.

"Wow Hinata!" Kiba smirked as he approached them. Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

"Hinata is that you?" asked Naruto. That was too much. Hinata fainted. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this scene. About the time Hinata awoke a man with black hair and fuzzy eyebrows ran into the gym.

"I'm Gai, your gym teacher and I love youth!" he said enthusiastically holding out his thumb in the good guy pose. Suddenly he started running around the gym yelled "youth!" over and over again. Once he had finished a lap he held out his thumb, "everyone enjoy you wonderful youth outside." He marched outside followed by mumbling students.

All of the guys come over towards Sakura and her new friends.

The first one to speak was fuzzy eyebrows, "Hi Sakura my name is-"

"Lee right?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Uh- yeah," he said blushing.

"And yours is Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Chouji, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and of course Akamaru," she said pointing to each person and patting Akamaru on the head. Everyone seemed a little shocked, except for Gaara and Sasuke, their emotionless masks still on.

'She's beautiful and smart!' thought Lee.

"You're much smarter than Ino," Naruto commented and was later tackled by Ino. Sakura laughed. They all started to jog around the track. All of the girls where huddled together whispering.

"Girls are so troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"So who do you think is the best looking Temari?" asked Sakura.

"Uh-" she thought looking back at the boys. "I'd have to say Sasuke."

"No way he's mine," Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. A giant sweat drop formed on Tamari's temple. Sakura and Ino glared daggers at each other.

"What about you Tenten?" Temari questioned. "You and Neji?"

"No, no we're just friends," Tenten said nervously.

"We all know who Hinata likes," Tenten said trying to change the subject.

"Who?" Sakura inquired.

"Naruto," answered Tenten, Ino, and Temari. Hinata blushed like mad.

"So does anyone like that new girl?" asked Naruto.

"She seems nice," answered Shikamaru.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" cried Lee hearts in his eyes. Everyone else murmured their okays.

As the girls jogged Sakura got the feeling of being watched.

"AH!" Ino screamed. Following her line of vision Sakura noticed an old perverted hermit sitting on a hill with binoculars.

"That's Jiraya-sama," explained Naruto coming out of no where, "he's an old perverted hermit."

"Oh," everyone said in unison. Suddenly the girls took off running. Sakura was in the lead fallowed by Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and finally Ino.

"Come on Ino-pig," yelled Sakura waving.

"What!" Ino screamed chasing after her.

Kiba laughed. Ino-pig, I like that one. Shikamaru smirked.

As Sakura ran for her life she looked over her shoulder to see Ino catching up to her. As she passed Gai-sensei he yelled "enjoy your spring time of youth."

When Sakura realized she was getting no where with running she turned to face and angry Ino.

Ino lunged and tackled Sakura. Ino's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

'I need to think of a way to get out of this,' Sakura thought hurriedly.

"Look Ino Sasuke is waving at you," Sakura pointed at him. Ino's face softened and turned to look at him.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura just pointed at you," Naruto told him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"She's just trying to get Ino to calm down," Sasuke said in a know-it-all voice.

A few minutes later gym was over and everyone got dressed in there normal clothes. Making there way to lunch everyone was in there own conversation. Standing in the lunch line Sakura watched as Kiba and Chouji fought over who would be first.

Shikamaru smirked. "It's useless, Chouji is going to win."

Just as Shikamaru said Kiba soon flew backwards. He bumped into Sakura and they both fell over.

"Oh, sorry Sakura," Kiba apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay Kiba," she told him as he helped her up. When they all sat down for lunch Sakura noticed Tenten and Hinata staring at two specific boys, Neji and Naruto.

Sakura and Ino leaned over towards each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Sakura whispered mischievously.

"Pancakes," Ino replied.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "No! We should play match maker," Sakura said referring to Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh," Ino said her eye glinting demonically.

"Bwah hahahaha," Ino laughed evilly. Everyone looked over at Ino who's eye had flames burning in them.

"That's never a good sign," Neji said.

After lunch a select few made their way to room 666. Sakura took a seat Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata sat around her.

A really pale snake resembling teacher walked in the room.

'He's…strange looking,' Sakura thought.

**Inner Sakura: "AH! He looks like a snake that looks like he was run over ninety-one times by a motorized scooter and then shaped into human using mashed potatoes!" **

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her inner self.

"Hello class," he said in a silky smooth voice. "My name is Orochimaru."

Sakura got a bad felling from this teacher. Every time he approached Kiba and Akamaru, Akamaru would whimper and hide.

The rest of the classes flew by. When the group of fiends gathered outside school Sakura proposed everyone come to her house. Everyone backed away as Ino and Sakura's eye's glinted evilly, but they all agreed.

**Sorry if the first chapter was boring but I promise it will be much better in the next chapter! Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Thanks all reviewers! I really appreciate your support and suggestions! **

**Operation Ino and Sakura Match Making Party Extraordinaire **

**Chapter 2**

As everyone arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura waved them in.

"Are you sure it's okay with your parents?" Temari asked.

"Parents? What parents?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh yeah, their always gone on missions!" she told them rubbing the back of her head. As they entered the house everyone removed their shoes at the front door. The truth was Sakura had forgotten all together that she even had parents.

Sasuke seem disgruntled at the mentioning of parents but only Sakura noticed.

"Everyone make your selves at home! Ino-chan and I will fetch something to eat," she told them motioning for Ino to follow her to the kitchen.

"Oooh! Chicken," Ino cried.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Okay who are we planning to get together?" Sakura started.

"Well of course we are going to try and get Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan together as well as Tenten-chan and Neji-kun," Ino said her finger on her chin.

"What about Temari-chan?" Sakura pointed out.

"We have to get her to like some else so I can have Sasuke-kun," Ino and Sakura yelled with hearts in their eyes. Shaking their fists angrily at each other two lines of electricity burst from Sakura's and Ino's eyes as they glared angrily at each other.

"But who?" they said in the thinking pose.

"Shino-kun?" Sakura suggested.

"No, no, to sunglassesy," Ino rejected.

"Is sunglassesy even a word?" Sakura questioned scratching her overly large forehead.

"I don't know," Ino replied in a mystified voice.

"Lee-san?" Ino said.

"To fuzzy eye browish," Sakura told her.

"Oh, you say sunglassesy isn't a word but eye browish is!" countered Ino.

"That's beside the point," Sakura said indignantly.

"How about Kiba-kun? mentioned Sakura.

"Perfect," Ino agreed.

Smiling at each other they prepared the snacks.

"Oi Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I came to check on you even though it was troublesome," said Shikamaru from the kitchen door.

"Oh really," Sakura said in an unbelieving tone.

"Well more of everyone ordered me too and I thought it less troublesome to listen to them," Shikamaru told them.

"Well we're almost done," Ino replied.

"Do you want to help Shikamaru-kun," Sakura asked smiling sweetly at him.

A sweat drop appeared on his temple. "Will it be troublesome?" he asked.

"No not at all," Ino lied pushing Shikamaru towards the counter. Sakura and Ino grinned at each other as Shikamaru realized they had lied.

A few minutes later Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru entered Sakura's room, joining the rest of the group. They placed trays of food and drink on Sakura's bedside table.

"Took you long enough," Temari commented. Sakura and Ino sat on either side Sasuke.

"So Sakura-chan, how do you like Kohana High so far?" inquired Kiba.

Sakura smiled. "Everyone is so nice and fun to be with, plus no one teases me about this," she told them holding her pink hair.

"AH! Sakura when did you get pink hair!" Ino yelled. Everyone fell over. Kiba shook his head.

"As to be expected from Ino," he muttered under his breath.

"I have an idea," cried Ino her finger in the air to further prove her point.

Temari, Tenten, and Sakura shrieked and fell over. "Oh my god!" Temari exclaimed.

"Ino-chan actually thought!" Tenten screamed.

A vain popped out of Ino's forehead as she tried to control her temper. "You guys," she said in a forcefully playful voice as she waved her hand at them.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked placing her hand on Ino's forehead.

Losing it Ino yelled, "Yes! Can I not think for once!"

"No," everyone replied.

"Well anyway," Ino started offended. "Let's play truth or dare," Ino said with a flash light under her face making her look demonic.

"It's a child's game," Gaara and Sasuke replied.

Sakura's and Ino's eyes glowed red in a hypnotic way as they looked into Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes.

"I've found it easier to listen to them," Shikamaru told them. No reply.

Turning out the light Sakura lit several candles and set them in the center of their human ring.

"The darkness and candles are for..?" Chouji said munching on potato chips.

"They increase the effect," Sakura explained.

"Oh," all the guys said.

"You don't get it do you," said Sakura.

"No," they replied. All of the girls dropped their heads in disappointment.

"So are we going to swear our blood or something?" asked Naruto.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"When you play truth or dare everyone mixes a little of their blood together. As a result of mixing blood no one can lie or refuse to tell the truth or do a dare," he explained.

"Naruto, you have a very self abusing attitude. It's called masochism," Sakura told him.

"It would make the game more interesting," Sasuke said from the shadows.

"Then let's do it!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically.

**Inner Sakura: "You too Sasuke…"**

"She changed her mind pretty fast didn't she," Kankuro commented. Sakura punched him in the back of the head.

Taking out a kuni Sasuke sliced open a small cut on his arm and let the blood drop into the candle wax. Passing it around everyone followed suit.

"Who goes first?" asked Hinata.

"Well, since you said something, why don't you go first Hinata," Ino offered kindly.

Hinata blushed and whispered, "I don't have any good things to ask."

"Come on Hinata," Kiba urged. "You can ask me something if you want."

Hinata nodded shyly. "Kiba-kun truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Truth," he replied.

Hinata took a moment to think. "What is the most important thing to you?"

"Well that's easy, Akamaru," he said pointing to the dog in his jacket. Akamaru yipped happily.

"Sakura truth or dare?" Kiba questioned.

"Dare," she told him. 'I hope it has something to do with Sasuke!' she thought hopefully.

"I dare you to sleep with a guy in this room, your choice," Kiba said smirking evilly.

"What!" Sakura yelled in outrage.

"You don't have to do anything just sleep in the same bed," he told her.

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed. Then it came to her and her face lit up. 'Wait that means I could sleep with Sasuke!' she thought excitedly. (AN: to remind everyone this is still a GaaraxSakura!)

**Inner Sakura: "CHA! HELL YEAH!"**

Sakura heard Ino snort as, she realized this too.

"Sasuke-kun truth or dare," Sakura asked blushing.

"Dare," he said candle light glinting in his eyes.

Her face flushing like mad she whispered, "k-kiss me."

Sakura heard Ino choke in protest and Temari smirk. Sasuke seemed unfazed by this though.

Slowly he leaned over their faces inches apart. Sasuke gently placed a tender kiss on her lips making a shiver go down her spine. Sakura kissed him back. Instead of pulling back after that Sasuke wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her a more passionate kiss. Sakura responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

A cough was heard by Kankuro. They broke apart, Sakura's face glowing and Sasuke grinning. Ino had a vain popping out of her forehead as well as her eye brow twitching.

Sakura ran her fingers across her lips. They felt so cold since the warmth of Sasuke had left them. 'That was…awesome!' she screamed in her head.

**Inner Sakura: Hearts in her eyes, "I love him even more!"**

"Naruto, truth or dare," asked Sasuke still smirking.

"Dare," Naruto told him afraid of the question he might ask if it were truth.

"I dare you to kiss my feet," he said his smirk growing.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled.

"It's a dare, you have to do it," Sasuke told him.

His face contorted in anger Naruto bent down to kiss his feet.

"Ino-chan, truth or dare," Naruto muttered still mad.

"Truth," she replied nervously.

"Are you still a virgin," Naruto asked a flash light under his face.

Punching him in the face Ino yelled, "of course I am what kind of question is that!" All the guys held perverted smirks on their faces.

"Temari truth or dare," Ino asked ignoring the longing looks in the guys' eyes.

"Dare," Temari said.

Glancing at Sakura they both smirked. Now was their time to put operation Ino and Sakura match making party extraordinaire in to place. "Temari I dare you to kiss Kiba."

"You want me to kiss that wolf boy!" Temari yelled outraged.

"Uh, yeah," Ino replied.

"No-," Temari started to protest but was stopped by Kiba's lips. Her eyes grew large.

When they broke apart Temari muttered, "What the hell."

Kiba shrugged and replied, "Sorry Temari, it was a dare and I knew you weren't going to do so I thought I might as well."

They continued to play the game for another hour or so. Hinata eventually had to hug Naruto. Shino had to have sex with a stuffed monkey. (An: lol can't you picture this) Gaara had to give a strip dance. Akamaru had to piss out one of the candles. Kankuro had to admit being a closet pervert. Chouji had to give up eating the last chip. And various other things where done. After that every one was exhausted.

"Everybody can just crash at my house," Sakura told them. "Since I have no parents to send home the guys everyone can stay."

Sakura prepared beds for everyone. Sasuke and Sakura would sleep in her parent's room. Ino and Hinata would have Sakura's bed. Temari and Tenten would have the couch and the guy would sleep on the floor.

As the boy lay on their backs staring at the ceiling Shikamaru muttered, "I think we got the worse end of this deal."

Ino complained to Hinata about Sakura and Sasuke sleeping together. At the mentioning of the opposite sex sharing the same bed Hinata blushed.

Sakura emerged from her parent's bathroom wearing white booty shorts and a black camisole, her bedtime clothes. When she entered the room she noticed Sasuke in bed with out a shirt. Sakura's face glowed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked embraced and confused.

"You where dared to sleep with someone, and you chose me," he muttered lazily. Sakura blushed once again as she realized this.

Nervously she crawled into bed next to Sasuke. When she slid under the covers she realized Sasuke only wore his boxers. Sakura turned away and moved to the other side of the bed her face red.

Kiba waked into the room to check on them. "Hey, that's not what I meant," he told them. "If you're going to sleep like that then you might as well be in separate beds. You've got to be close," he told them smirking like mad. Sakura cautiously moved towards Sasuke. He moved towards her. "Now put you arm around her waist," Kiba ordered.

"Kiba, if you're going to get horny do it somewhere else," Sasuke snapped, annoyed. Kiba laughed and walked out of the room.

Sakura was now facing Sasuke bare chest. 'God he has a sexy chest,' she thought.

**Inner Sakura: "Yeah it make me want to-"**

'Whoa, Sakura stop right there,' she told herself. Sasuke smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close. Sakura felt her cheek against his chest. She listened and heard the sound of his beating heart. Slowly Sakura closed her eyes. Listening to the thump of his heart put Sakura into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Hey hope you like it! Sorry if it's a little Sakura Sasuke but it works it's way into the plot later! Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Thanks all reviewers I love you!**

Chapter 3

Sakura awoke in the arms of a sleeping Sasuke. Letting out a heavy breath, she glanced at her parents' clock. She poked Sasuke in the shoulder to alert him they need to prepare for school.

Sasuke's eyes opened, staring into the emerald eyes of Sakura. "It's time to get up," she informed him smiling warmly. He removed his arm from around her waist allowing her to throw the covers off. As Sakura slid out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom.

Sakura slid off her night clothes as she turned on the heated water for the shower. She sighed in relief as the warm rush of water trickled over her as she stepped into the shower. She washed her body with a white bar of soap, lathering her skin. Watching the bubbles swirls down the drain she began to shampoo her hair.

Sakura inhaled the sweet aroma of mangos and other assorted fruits. She giggled to herself as she used the shampoo as a gel to shape her hair in odd forms. Washing her shampoo down the drain she continued to use conditioner. After that became swallowed by the drain as well, she turned off the warm water.

Stepping out of the shower, Sakura began to dry her wet skin and hair. Wrapping to towel around her she stepped out of the bathroom.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stepped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. He listened to the soft sounds of her clothes hitting the floor then the sound of the shower. He, himself, slid out of bed. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened to billowing clouds of steam that announced Sakura's presence.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her make her way across the room in only a towel.

Sakura walked across the room glancing at Sasuke who had a smile upon his face. Sakura blushed and turned away. Looking up once again she noticed Sasuke had diverted his eyes respectfully.

Sakura, quickening her pace, exited her parents' room to give Sasuke some privacy. As Sakura walked passed the room all of the boys occupied, she decided on waking them up to give them plenty of time to get ready. Looking into the room she noticed Shino already seemed to be awake. Still in her towel Sakura crossed the room. First she wet to Kiba.

Tapping him lightly on the shoulder Sakura whispered, "Kiba time to get up." Kiba opened his wolf like eyes groggily.

Taking in Sakura's appearance Kiba let out a low whistle and said, "Damn Sakura," while holding his pants. Sakura's eyebrow twitched rapidly as she slammed her fist into Kiba's head.

**Inner Sakura: "Ew, did what I think happen, just happen?" **

All the commotion had awoken the rest of they guys, who where now looking around confused. Most eyes stopped on Sakura in a lustful manner.

"Look everyone a big breasted lady it running naked across Sakura's front lawn!" yelled Ino. Sakura turned to look but Ino snatched her away from the crowd of drooling boys looking hopefully out the window.

Next thing she knew Sakura found herself in her own room. "I shouldn't have done that you know," Ino said incredulously, "especially when _you _got to sleep with Sasuke last night."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura screamed hugging her.

"Thanks is all I get," Ino said, angrily throwing her hands in the air. Sakura laughed quietly at Ino as she commenced pulling on her clothes. When Sakura looked up after pulling on her red kimono she took a step back out of shock. Ino had shoved her face into Sakura's, now they where inches apart.

"Was he good?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed and fell over, "What are you talking about Ino, we didn't do anything."

"Sure," Ino replied skeptically.

"No, no really," Sakura said trying to convince her, a sweat drop now forming on her temple.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, we heard some arguing," Temari told them entering the room after Tenten. Hinata silently fallowed after the two, her two index fingers together, a trait she seemed to carry when nervous.

"We weren't arguing about whether or not and Sasuke was any good," Ino muttered nervously rubbing the back of her head. Sakura punched Ino on the head.

"Don't say unnecessary things!" Sakura yelled heatedly.

Soon Temari's face almost collided with Sakura's. "Was he any good?" Temari asked. Hinata blushed at this question.

"Why is everyone asking? We didn't do anything," Sakura fumed.

When the four girls finally made their way out of Sakura's room they found the boys, including Sasuke, gathered in their sleeping area.

"Who wants breakfast?" questioned Sakura cheerfully. All the guys except Gaara, Shino, and Sasuke cheered. Smiling, Sakura made her way to the kitchen fallowed by the rest of the girls.

"I call eggs," Sakura told them.

"Pancakes," Temari announced.

"Bacon," called Tenten.

"I'll prepare some rice," chimed in Hinata.

The kitchen soon filled with the aroma of cooking food. The sounds of giggling girls and sizzling bacon could be heard. No one looked surprised when Kiba and Akamaru poked their heads into the room, noses in the air.

Laughing Tenten said, "Don't drool on the floor Kiba."

Stepping in the kitchen Kiba opened his mouth to say something but had a pan thrown in it instead by Sakura. Flying out of the room from the force of the soaring pan, Kiba laded a fare distance away.

"Don't you now not to go into the kitchen while girls are cooking," said Naruto helping Kiba up. Akamaru soon came running to Kiba a scared expression on his little dog face.

Soon everyone enjoyed a delicious breakfast around Sakura's table.

"How is it?" she asked.

The muffled reply came, "vefy grood."

"What about you?" Sakura asked referring to Gaara, who wasn't eating anything.

"Um, Sakura-chan, you might want to leave my brother alone," Temari warned.

"I just want to know why he isn't eating," Sakura said innocently.

"No, Sakura-chan, I really think you need to listen to Temari," Kankuro insisted. All the while Gaara glared at everyone.

"Well, hello Mr. Grumpy Pants," Sakura said as if she where talking to a baby.

"Sakura…" Temari said worriedly.

Taking food in a pair of chop sticks Sakura began making train noises. Moving the food towards his mouth she told him, "open wide for the train."

"I can't believe she just did that," Kankuro muttered in awe.

Gaara smirked; this woman obviously had no idea who he was. Everyone backed away from the two.

"Come on my cooking isn't that bad," Sakura said slightly annoyed. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura took the chance to shove her scrambled eggs into his mouth instead. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

"Well, how is it?" Sakura inquired. Everyone watched in suspense as Gaara chewed unwillingly. No one had ever dared to stand up to Gaara even that much, no one knew how he would react. Holding their breath everyone watched as Gaara swallowed.

"Disgusting," Gaara said smugly.

"What!" Sakura yelled, offended. Sakura raised her fist up to punch him in the face but it came to a stop because Gaara's sand had wrapped around it. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she had never seen anything like this.

"Like this will stop me," she said enraged. She tried with no avail to pull her hand free. "Ugh!" she cried in frustration. "Let go of me bastard!"

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as Gaara's sand crept up her body towards her throat. She wiggled and squirmed trying to move away but noting worked.

"Gaara!" Temari cried, worried for Sakura. The sand began to wrap around her neck and her friends watched in horror. No one could help her, their strength was no match for Gaara's. As the sand tightened, Sakura gasped for breath.

Tears began forming in her eyes, she couldn't breath.

"Gaara she didn't mean anything by it," Kankuro told him. Temari ran towards her friend not caring what happened to her. She grabbed to sand with her hand and tried to move it away from Sakura's neck, knowing that if she attacked Gaara he would surly kill her.

"Gaara, please stop," Temari pleaded tears falling freely. Gaara threw her against the wall with his sand. Temari cried out in pain and she fell limply to the ground. Tenten, Hinata, and Kankuro rushed to her side. Sakura turned to look at the wounded girl.

"Tem- Temari," she gasped out in concern. Gaara watched the whole scene with an evil smirk on his face. Then Kiba, with a determined look on his face approached Gaara and Sakura.

"No," Sakura whispered. Kiba stopped in his tracks confused. "I- I don't want you to get hurt too," she choked out. She coughed and gasped for breath. Kiba took a concerned step towards her.

"No!" she yelled with the last of her breath. Then Sakura's body fell limp her pink hair hung in her face. Gaara's eyes widened the slightest bit and he dropped her roughly to the floor. Kiba and Shikamaru rushed to her side. Shikamaru put his ear to her mouth.

"She's still breathing!" he exclaimed. Everyone sighed in relief.

Gaara tried to say something but the pink headed girl shoved food into his mouth. Reluctantly he chewed it. His taste buds tingled in delight; it had been so long since he'd eaten. Swallowing the delicious food called scrambled eggs he decided to have fun with the situation, and fun for Gaara meant death for someone else. Death was never a good thing.

He told her the food tasted disgusting, which he knew would anger her. As he expected she swung a punch at him and he stopped it with his sand. She fought against it uselessly and called him a bastard. At this he only smirked. He wrapped his sand around her neck and began to choke her.

He blocked out his sister's and brother's shouts of protest. He listened happily to the sound of her choking and slowly dieing. Then he felt Temari tearing at the sand that consumed Sakura's neck. Annoyed, he threw against the wall. Her friends, concerned ran to her. The pink haired one looked over at his sister, a concerned look on her face.

'She's dieing and still worries about her friend who obviously isn't hurt that bad?' Gaara thought. He snapped out of thought by Kiba who was advancing towards him.

"No," she whispered. This made Kiba stop. "I- I don't want you to get hurt too," she choked out. She coughed and gasped for breath. Kiba took a concerned step towards her.

'What was with this girl? Kiba's attacks were strong enough to break through his sand yet she protested. Did she truly care for her friends this much,' he thought to himself.

"No!" she screamed with the last of her strength and breath. If Gaara hadn't loosened the sand from her sudden outburst she would have been dead in a matter of seconds. He felt her body go limp.

He dropped her. A strange feeling filled him. 'Why did she almost give her life for the safety of one of her friends? Why did she care so much?' he asked himself.

'Because she loves them,' answered a voice in his head. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. He watched in silence as Kiba and Shikamaru ran to her. He stood still while they carried her into her room and placed her in her bed.

Shikamaru attempted to wake Temari up. Her eyes slowly opened. Frantically she looked around. "Sakura!" she yelled.

"She's fine," Shikamaru told her. Temari sighed in relief.

Sakura awoke in her room her head feeling light and dizzy. Throwing off the covers that where neatly tucked in around her, she made her way to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she began to puke. Tears were running freely down Sakura's face.

Suddenly, she felt someone's pull back her long pink hair and begin to rub her back comfortingly. When she had finished she washed her face and inside her mouth. Her legs where shaking, they felt so weak. Looking into the mirror at her pale face, she noticed Sasuke standing behind her.

"Sasuke!" she cried in surprise.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Y- Yeah," she said nervously. She felt so embarrassed; she had just thrown up in front of Sasuke. 'Great way to win a guy's heart,' she thought sadly. "Thanks," she told him looking at the floor.

"You should get some rest," he suggested. Sakura nodded her head and made her way into her room. When she entered her room she noticed an opened note. Unfolding it she read:

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your parents died in order for a mission to succeed. We assure you that they fought valiantly against their foe and we a great full. We are deeply grief stricken by this event and hope that you understand. _

_-Orochimaru_

Sakura stood in shock. It wasn't true. Her parents weren't gone. They couldn't be. Tears filled her eyes. Tearing apart the message she threw it on the ground and ran out of the house.

Sasuke soon followed Sakura out of the bathroom. He took a few minutes to clean up the mess she had made. When he entered her room it was empty. Sasuke looked around and noticed the torn note on the ground.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he ran out into the pouring rain to find her.

Temari walked into school along side the rest of her friends minus Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone made no sound and no attempt the start a conversation. They walked in silence. They entered homeroom and took their seats. School seemed so less bright with the absence of Sakura. Kakashi called roll and everyone answered unenthusiastically. Kakashi seemed puzzled but didn't mention anything.

The day's classes dragged on and on. When Temari began to exit Orochimaru's class she was stopped by a hand upon her shoulder. Turning she faced the snake like man. "I need you to stay after class," he said his silky smooth voice resembled a snake's. "I would like to ask you something," he told her his eyes glinting.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei?" asked Temari trying to be polite.

"I have noticed you are a very strong student, one of my best I might say," he complimented.

"Thank you," she said bowing to him.

"I can see you have great potential, you could become a great ninja with the right help," he continued. "If you allow me I can help you on your path to power."

"You mean you want me to be your apprentice?" she asked in disbelief. Orochimaru nodded.

**Hey hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! Please, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still I own nothing.**

**Thanks all of my reviewers! And I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed but I wanted to get to the interesting parts! Hope I didn't make you made or anything!**

**Recap: (With Sakura) Sasuke soon followed Sakura out of the bathroom. He took a few minutes to clean up the mess she had made. When he entered her room it was empty. Sasuke looked around and noticed the torn note on the ground. **

"**Damn it!" he cursed as he ran out into the pouring rain to find her. **

**(With Temari) "You mean you want me to be your apprentice?" she asked in disbelief. Orochimaru nodded.**

**:End of recap. **

Chapter 4

Sakura ran through the pouring rain. Drops of water fell from her pink hair. Puddles splashed as she hurried through them. She had no idea where she was going.

It's true that her parents where never around, but Sakura still had a sense of being. Now that they where gone she had no one. She truly was alone in the world. Tears spilled from her eyes as she thought about their faces, their kind words.

Sakura found herself at the bank of an overflowing stream. Sitting in to wet grass she held her knees. It would be so easy to end it right now. If she did end it, she could be with her parents. Just one step into the water, and she could let herself go, let the water carry away her sadness.

Sakura stood and moved towards the water. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura," come the soothing voice of Sasuke. Sakura turned to face the drenched boy who had followed after her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," she said in surprise. Sakura looked down ashamed of what she almost did.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Placing his forehead on hers he told her, "some one loves you even if you don't think so, don't you know, you've got me, by your side through this fight, you will never be alone or on your own." Sakura looked deep into his emotionless eyes and cried into his chest.

Temari stood in shock. She had never expected this, being asked to be some ones apprentice went far beyond being honored.

"Of- of course," she stammered excitedly.

Orochimaru gave her a snake like smirk and whispered, "Good."

Sakura sat at home on her parent's bed. As she stared at the photographs of her now deceased parents, Sakura whispered, "They're never coming back."

Sasuke had left, feeling safe to leave her alone. Everyone after school, minus Gaara, had come to check up on their pink haired friend. Temari kept quite about Orochimaru, he had told her not to tell anyone else. Sakura got lots of hugs and kisses of comfort as well as invitations to stay with the other girls. Sakura rejected the idea. Kiba however gave her a playful invitation of another sort that earned him a punch in the face.

After everyone had departed Sakura fell asleep clutching the picture of her parents. Sakura stayed home for a few more days recovering from her losses. Everyone stopped by to check on her and bring her food and comfort. Meanwhile everyday after school Temari made excuses to stay in Orochimaru's class for her lessons.

Her skills had drastically improved over the past week. She could now perform many snake jutsus and summoning techniques.

Sakura awoke one Monday morning to prepare for school. After she had taken her daily shower eaten breakfast and checked her appearance in the mirror she stepped out the front door for the first time in a week.

When Sakura reached the school she was greeted by the happy faces of all her friends. She hugged everyone and thanked them for they're support through the rough time in her life. Gaara stood to the side watching the pink haired girl smile happily. Her eyes met his for a millisecond, but turned away, scared.

Sakura hated Gaara for what he did. Why was he so cruel? Just because he was some insomniac weirdo who controlled sand didn't mean he could treat people like dirt.

Everyone entered the school, overjoyed that Sakura was back. The day went by quickly and filled with lots of laughter and fun making. At the days end Temari told everyone she had ninjutsu practice with Orochimaru-sensei. Apologizing to Sakura she ran back into school.

"Your late," Orochimaru hissed from a dark corner of the room as Temari entered.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama, Sakura came back today and I was seeing her off," Temari bowed apologizing.

"Haruno Sakura," the name rolled off his tongue making Temari shiver. Orochimaru smirked at her. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied smirking back. Orochimaru stood in his fighting stance and Temari in hers. In a blur they flew at each other. Fists and kicks flew rapidly at each other. Temari was only able to defend herself.

"You've improved a little," he commented trying to punch her in the face. "You can block almost everything," he muttered as the punch hit her cheek. Temari smirked, taking the opportunity of the open spot on his side she pulling out a kunai and threw it at him. Orochimaru took some effort to doge it.

"Only a little," she said spitting out the blood now dripping from her mouth.

"Maybe more than I though," he confessed as his shirt ripped where the kunai had made contact. After more intense training Temari got the worse end of the deal. She now had newly forming bruises. Orochimaru threw a kick Temari blocked it with her arm missed and a loud crack was heard when his foot made contact with her ribs.

Temari fell to the floor in pain. She gasped for breath. Orochimaru stooped down to look at his student.

"Are you okay?" he asked a slight hint of concern in his voice. Temari looked up a mixture of pain and surprise on her face. She had never seen Orochimaru show emotion before.

"I- I'll be fine," she choked out trying to stand.

Orochimaru's eyes widened a fraction.

_Flashback_

_A heavily breathing little Orochimaru stood clutching his side. "You are week," came the voice of a large snake who opposed the little boy. "You are nothing compared to Gorinkaru, your brother," he hissed tongue flickering. _

"_But father," Orochimaru cried weekly. He tried to stand but his broken ribs made it to painful. _

"_Don't call me that, you are to week to be my son," the snake whispered venomously as he threw his son against a tree with his tail. Orochimaru coughed up blood and watched as his father slithered away. _

_Tear welled in his eyes. Rubbing them away he vowed, "I will never cry again, crying and emotions are weakness." Taking a kunai he dragged it through his skin below his eyes. "These are my tears from now on. My blood and scars will show the world I am through with crying." _

_End of flashback_

"Maybe you aren't as worthy to be my student as I thought," he hissed in a harsh tone. Temari's face fell.

"N-no, no I'm fine," she gasped standing up straight.

Smirking Orochimaru said, "That's what I thought."

**Sorry for such a short chapter! My other ones where long so can your forgive me! I promise I'll make the next one longer! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still I own nothing**

**Thanks all reviews! I really and truly love you all!**

Operation Sakura's Happiness

Chapter 5

Temari later met up with the other girls after her vigorous training and a short visit with Shizune, their school nurse.

"Hey Temari-chan," everyone greeted. The guys had left to go do what ever guys did in their free time.

"Sorry to leave right when you just got here Temari-chan but I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed," Sakura muttered looking at the ground.

"Sure thing Sakura," Temari said happily. They watched as Sakura walked towards her house. Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all crouched down and huddled together.

"We need to cheer up Sakura-chan," Hinata said.

"But how?" asked Tenten. Temari smirked, everyone leaned in and she whispered something into their ears. Everyone else smirked except Hinata, who blushed.

The group of guys sat comfortably on a sunlight hill. "Did anyone notice Sakura's fake smile today?" asked Sasuke.

Everyone turned to look at him confused. "Fake?" they asked.

"Yeah, when her smile is real her eyes usually sparkle then close," Sasuke told them. Everyone shook their heads no.

"**We noticed," said Shukaku in Gaara's head. **'Your point,' Gaara spat at the demon. **"It's partly your fault she is depressed," the demon raccoon taunted. **"I don't care, she can be depressed all she wants, kill her self for all I care," he told his inner monster.

Gaara was snapped out of his argument by approaching energies.

Ino and the other girls ran up to the guys. "You guys need to help us cheer up Sakura!" Ino demanded.

"Just what we where thinking," Shikamaru agreed.

"Meet me at my house later tonight," Sasuke told them. "I think I'll go check on Sakura-chan." Getting to his feet Sasuke sped off. Ino sighed annoyed.

"Why does _she_ always get Sasuke," Ino pouted.

Sakura sat alone at her house. Silence surrounded her, as always. Sighing she stood and walked into her back yard. The noise of a trickling waterfall could be heard as well as the twitter of birds. The light of the sun seemed new to Sakura's eyes, causing her to squint slightly.

She made her way to the flower garden. Picking a sunflower she held it to her face brushing its soft petals against her face. Suddenly Sakura felt a presence behind her. Quickly she pulled out a kunai and shifted into a fighting stance.

Sasuke stood, one foot against the trunk of a cherry tree, in the shadows. Sakura sighed and put away her weapon. He held a cherry blossom not yet bloomed.

"It's surreal, the way nature is, giving and taking life so easily. The beauty it can create. Yet it lasts for only a few seconds in time. And still some things aren't given time to grow to show their true beauty," he muttered to him self staring at the flower. "Beauty is trivial, useless, it never lasts, it fades as life does," he said crushing the flower in his palm.

The petals dropped one by one to the ground. "Beauty may not last for an eternity, but it lasts in memory and heart and inspiring to each generation in its own. It's true some things where never meant to be beautiful, not affecting those around it but it's important non the less," Sakura argued glancing at the sunflower she held close.

"Just because you don't understand the beauty of things does not mean it's trivial. It can come in many forms, even one so simple as a flower," Sakura whispered walking past Sasuke handing him the sunflower.

"Look, find the inner beauty, find the spirit of life," Sakura told him leaving him in silence.

Sasuke stared into the center of the flower. Looking up into the pink flowers of the cherry tree and noticed a single flower. It wasn't opened but dangling from the very fibers that held it to the tree. It fell drifting slowly into Sasuke outstretched palm. In the bud he saw Sakura's face. "Beauty yet to bloom," he muttered crushing the flower in disgust.

Sakura watched Sasuke sadly from a window as he left in a blur. He still didn't realize what she was trying to say.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Temari called banging on her door. Temari was about to slam her fist down upon the door once again but the door opened and Temari fell forward.

"Come on in guys," Sakura greet. Everyone stepped on Temari to get into the house except Hinata who helped the fallen girl up.

"Thanks you Hinata-chan, you a good friend," she said glaring at the others. Hinata blushed at this.

"You're welcome," she replied blushing slightly.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" Sakura said to them.

"Sasuke's-kun having a party tonight and we came to invite you. It'll be so much fun Sakura-chan you have to come. It will be good for you!" Ino informed her.

"A party, I don't know guy, do you really think I'm ready?" Sakura questioned nervously.

"Of course you're ready!" Tenten yelled. "Plus Sasuke-kun is there," Tenten winked at this last comment. Sakura smiled.

"So you're in?" Temari asked smirking.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura screamed punching her fist into the air.

Sakura and the others appeared in front of the Uchiha house. Knocking on the door they giggled nervously. Kiba answered the door with a bottle of sake and a grin.

"The girls are here," Kiba announced.

"Is Sakura-chan with them?" asked Naruto who was yelling over the music.

"Yeah I'm here," Sakura replied.

"All right," Naruto cheered. The girls walked into the house. The guys where seemingly lounging on the couches drinking sake and other random drinks of many sorts.

Sakura smiled at the scene. Shikamaru lazily sipped on a bottle of water, Shino sat in a corner hands in his pocket most likely thinking about how immature his idiotic friends where, Sasuke stretched his body out along the couch, Chouji munched on potato chips, Naruto well Sakura wasn't even sure what he was doing, Lee and Neji seemed to be in a intense conversation, while Kankuro sipped on sake laughing about something that he apparently thought was funny.

There seemed to be someone missing but Sakura could place her finger on the name.

"You girls just going to stand there or join in the festivities?" Kiba asked waving a bottle in front of them.

Hinata blushed and turned away. "No thank you," she replied.

"I'll take some," Temari told him snatching the bottle from his hand.

"Tenten," Kiba offered.

"Maybe just a little she replied nervously.

Sakura, however, turned down the offer. She began to look around for Ino and finally spotted her talking to Sasuke. A pang of jealousy ran through her. Keeping her cool she went over to join them.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted smiling. "Ino-pig," she said nodding to Ino.

Sasuke smirked. "Ino-pig?"

"Hahaha, its nothing just Sakura's pet name for me," Ino said waving her hand nonchalantly while giving Sakura a death glare. Sakura smiled sweetly at her.

"Mind if I take a seat?" she asked the two of them.

"Not at all," Ino replied false politeness dripping from her voice.

Sakura sat down next to Ino. Sasuke seemed to feel the hostility and it caused his smirk to grow.

"So Sasuke-kun what did you do today," Ino asked twirling her gorgeous blonde hair.

"I had and interesting conversation with Sakura," He replied staring at Sakura the entire time. Ino's eyebrow twitched at his reply. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Everybody lets play strip poker!" yelled Kiba.

"I'm in," slightly drunken Temari and Tenten agreed.

"Interesting," Sasuke said sitting up.

'If Sasuke-kun's playing then I'm play, this is my chance to show him how I'm so much better than Sakura-chan,' Ino thought.

**Inner Sakura: "CHA!" **

Everyone surrounded a table as Kiba dealt the cards. The worst part about it is that no one knew how to play poker. After the first few rounds Ino was down two shoes, Sakura two shoes and her weapons bag, Kiba his jacket, and Temari her red ribbon.

Sasuke started to take off his shirt. Cheers could be heard from Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Sakura and he took it off in a stripper fashion. He smirked as the girls gawked at his well defined stomach and chest.

Ino lost as a result she pulled off her purple shirt much to the liking of Kiba. Shikamaru mutter something about girls being troublesome. Sasuke looked at Ino and she smirked at Sakura as if to say 'top that.'

Sakura replied with 'I can, and I will, he's mine Ino-pig.' Sakura stood on the table much to the shock of the onlookers. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, I think someone slipped some sake into my water,' Sakura thought. Sakura did a dirty dance mostly directed at Sasuke with a series of rolls and other moves. Sakura began to move her red kimono upward slowly. Kiba had been cheering since the beginning. Sasuke looked extremely pleased.

Everyone in the room was unaware of Gaara's presence in the room. He studied everyone's emotions. Emotions, the one thing that Gaara of the sand did not understand. What where they? How did they feel? Why did a girl removing her shirt cause excitement?

Gaara watched trying to figure this out. He watched as Sakura's well built body moved in an inviting manner as her kimono kept rising. It was faint but he felt an… emotion? He wasn't quite sure what it was. It was a strange tingly feeling in the lower half of his body. The only thing his sand could not protect him from was his emotions. It made him angry.

Sakura finally pulled her kimono completely off and sat down giving a smug look at Ino. Ino glared. Sakura sat the table in her pink bra receiving lustful stares from the boys.

The shirtless Sasuke stood up. Thrusting his hips forward in a graceful manner he began to undo the belt on his pants all the girls started cheered. Two voices could be heard out of them all, Sakura and Ino.

'This is so awesome,' Sakura thought.

**Inner Sakura: "I could rape him right now!"**

After another few minutes everyone agreed to stop playing either from getting bored or uncomfortable. Everyone seemed to be stripped down to their underwear.

Suddenly the lights went out music started playing and a disco ball made light on the walls.

"Wow, this is so lame," Sakura stated. "Let's dance to it!"

Everyone yelled in half drunken agreement. Moving out into an open space people began to dance. Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrow at their so called 'mad dance moves.' Kiba was trying to do the robot but he was unsuccessful seeing as he was drunk. Sakura had her fingers in the air as she shook her butt and span in a circle. Lee, well, lets just say it looked rather tiajitsuish.

**Shukaku: "Impudent fools, amused so easily."**

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Sakura yelled to Ino over the music. Ino nodded. Sakura walked to the table with the snacks and drink on it. Sakura grabbed a cup of punch and drank it.

"This stuff is good," she commented looking at it. It was not to her knowledge that Kiba had spiked the punch. Soon, she joined her friends once again on the dance floor.

As Sakura began to dirty dance with Kiba she couldn't help but feel eyes on her. She looked around but she could see no one. Sakura smiled as she noticed Temari talking to Shikamaru on the couch.

Shikamaru seemed bored at the fact the he was talking to a girl. As a result from drink the liquid from earlier Sakura now needed to use the restroom. As she traveled down a dark unfamiliar hall she still felt the eyes her. Turn she looked behind her. She sensed no one but her sixth-sense told some one was there.

After she had gone the bathroom Sakura washed her face in the sink by splashing water on it. Looking up in the mirror she saw them; green eyes, surrounded in blackness and red, red like blood. Sakura turned quickly around in panic. No one was there. She sighed in half relief.

Sakura dried her face and walked out of the bathroom. A few times she swore she could have heard foot steps, but dared not to look behind her. It seemed like she had been walking for a while. Had she gotten lost in the dark halls?

Looking around she tried to decipher where she was. As she turned a corner she was stopped by a something, or someone.

Looking up she saw Gaara. She gasped in surprise. His blank green eyes looked down at her. Sakura glared and pushed past him. She had grown a disliking for him since that event.

He watched as she walked down the hall, her body tense with anger and fear.

**End of chapter! Whoho I finally posted the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long. Please review! I need the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks my very few reviewers!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura looked around in a panic, darkness surrounded her. A drop of nervous sweat fell down her temple. Suddenly she had the impulse to run, run as fast as she could. As her feet hit the floor the echo could be heard all around her. She couldn't see in front of her, she didn't know where she was going, all she wanted to do is get away. Tripping she fell to the floor. Looking up two blank emotionless cold eyes started at her.

Sakura felt something on her arm. She looked down and blood was everywhere. It ran down her arm into a giant pool beneath her. She tried to back away from the eyes but she found she couldn't move. She struggled with but with no avail. Slowly the blood surrounded her, consuming her.

Shutting her eyes she whispered, "No, no, leave me alone." She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thoughts, of the images.

Sakura awoke in an unfamiliar room. A horrified expression fell over her face as she realized there was a foot almost in her mouth. She followed to foot to the ankle to the calf to the thigh to the Ino-pig who was snoring, a small puddle of drool beneath her face.

Memories flooded back to Sakura. After her encounter with Gaara-insomniac-pants she found her way back to the rest of the group. They spent the rest of the night partying, finally crashing at some unknown hour.

Sakura's head throbbed slightly, probably the effects of a slight hangover. Pushing the Ino-pig off of her she continued to get off the couch. She made her way into kitchen where she opened up the refrigerator. Grabbing a carton of orange juice she took a swig.

"You could at least get a glass," came Sasuke's voice from a corner. Sakura nearly choked on the drink. Whipping her mouth she glared at him.

"You-cough-cough-scared me," she gasped. Suddenly he appeared in front of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled smirking and taking the carton from her and taking a drink himself. Sakura glared again. She pushed him in the shoulder during mid swallow. Sasuke choked.

"I the great Sasuke never choke," Sakura said imitating his voice in a horrific manner. Then she pretended to choke and fall on the ground and 'die' in a rather dramatic fashion. Sasuke's reaction, a rising of the eyebrow.

"Morning Sakura-chan morning Sasuke-kun," came Ino's sleepy voice from the door way.

"Morning," Sakura greeted smiling warmly at her friend. "You know Gaara was here last night," Sakura said randomly.

"I know," Sasuke replied.

"You did?" Sakura asked confused.

"He's still here," Sasuke told her smirking at her fallen face.

"Bye everyone!" yelled Temari.

"Wait what?" Sakura said confused. "Temari-chan! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled in response.

"Lessons with Orochimaru-sensei," Temari replied closing the door behind her.

"She must be really bad in that class to have lessons on the weekend," Ino said thoughtfully.

"It's Temari-chan," Sakura stated it as if it where obvious.

"Well if you put it that way," Ino replied smiling.

Temari showed up at her assigned meeting place. Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows. Temari tensed as she felt another presence. A girl no doubt the same age as her jumped from the limbs of a near by tree where he had been hiding. The girl had piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair.

"This is Rukka," (AN: she is just someone I made up she's not Tayuya) Orochimaru told Temari. "She is to be your opponent to test how far you have come, and to test your abilities," he explained. Temari nodded in understanding.

Temari shifted into her fighting stance her hand moving to the large fan on her back. Temari focused in on the girl. A second later she was gone. Temari blinked. She was fast, really fast.

She felt the cold of metal pressing into her neck then the warmth of a drop of blood trickle down her throat.

"You're pretty good," Temari told her. Rukka smirked pressing the kunai further into Temari's skin. Moving quick Temari grabbed the kunai and tried to elbow the girl in the stomach.

The area behind her was empty. The girl was gone once again. Temari's eyes widened in shock. Turing to look in front of her and sure enough the girls face was inches from hers.

Temari felt a fist being slammed into her solar plexus. She flew back wards hitting the tree behind her with a tremendous force. Suddenly the girl was in front of her again. Her fists faster than anything Temari had ever seen where being thruster into her. After the torturous beating the girl hopped back. Temari fell to the base of the tree. She coughed up blood.

Temari looked up angrily at the girl, blood dripping from her mouth. Standing up she spit the remainder of the blood at Rukka's feet and she whipped the blood from her lip onto her sleeve. Pulling out her fan she looked at the girl. "Time to get serious."

"This could be fun," Rukka replied.

Temari swung her fan the gust of wind flew at her opponent, but before Temari had even swung the girl was gone.

'Behind me,' Temari thought mid way through her attack. Using her free hand she pulled out a kunai and flicked it behind her. She felt the girls presence move before the weapon had even left her hand. Above. Temari swung upwards, then throwing a kunai to her hypothesized next location. The girl went the opposite way which caused her to get a slight scratch.

Rukka landed gracefully on the ground. 'The girl is fast but this is crazy,' Temari thought.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet I can read you movements even before they occur," the red head told her smugly. "I can read you muscles, there fore predicted the outcome of your attack,' she explained.

"You'll regret telling me that," Temari replied.

"The outcome of this battle if evident," Rukka told her, her blue eyes flashing.

"You're right, there is no doubt about it, I will win," Temari replied determined.

Temari thrashed her fan, as she predicted the girl moved. Temari swung it in all directions so that her wind blades went everywhere. She held her fan close as she swung it. Rukka seemed to be dancing upon the blades as she dodged them. Temari stopped swinging her fan.

"It won't work your movements are too big and obvious," Rukka told her arrogantly.

"Shut up," Temari yelled swinging it once more. She threw her kunai at the girl and studied her movements as she dodged them. There was still no use the girl was too fast.

"Try this," Temari said biting her thumb and rubbing the blood across her fan summoning Kamatari. As her summoning attacked the girl Temari swung her fan and kunai's. This seem to make things a little more difficult but not impossible for Rukka.

'Damn,' Temari thought. Temari stopped to catch her breath. This only spread Rukka's smirk. Temari closed her eyes and breathed slowly relaxing her muscles. She tried to concentrate so she could control her every move, aver muscle. With a sudden burst of undetected speed Temari flung wind at Rukka who jumped to avoid it.

Temari threw a kunai at the girl missing her and hitting the tree branch behind her. Suddenly at least twenty kunai flew from the three at the girl who was in their path. When Rukka dodged Temari's first kunai she moved into the perfect position for Temari's secret attack.

'She's going to have to do better than that,' Rukka thought dodging it. Suddenly kunai came from every surrounding tree.

"Damn," Rukka whispered using her chakra to boots herself higher into the air. Looking up Rukka was shocked to see Kamatari shooting down at her. Rukka had no where to go. Pulling out a kunai she blocked the ferret's blade. There was a puff of smoke and Temari appeared.

Temari swung a kick hitting the girl in the side. The force threw the girl to the ground. Temari threw another kunai into a tree. Multiple kunai where thrown out pinning the girl to the ground. Temari landed on the helpless girl her foot pressing into the girls stomach.

"How?" Rukka asked.

"When I was swinging my fan around holding it close I threw kunai into the trees. The purpose of my fan is that I moved the branches so that they where tied and they held the kunai so when struck they would release them. And I replaced Kamatari with myself," Temari explained smugly.

Orochimaru approached them. "Now kill her," he ordered Temari. Her eyes widened in shock as well as Rukka's.

"No," Temari refused.

"Are you disobeying me?" Orochimaru asked his tongue flickering out of his mouth.

Temari didn't answer. "Answer me girl," he hissed.

"I won't kill her," Temari told him. Orochimaru kick her and she flew back into a tree. Temari cried out in pain. The tree was left with an extremely deep dent.

Suddenly Orochimaru was beside her his lips pressed up against her ear. "Lesson number one, Temari-chan," Orochimaru whisper putting extra emphasis on chan, "never defy me, lesson number two, never cry out in pain." Opening his mouth he traced his snake like teeth across her delicate neck. Her skin split apart and Temari gasped.

"Now, I'll tell you again, kill Rukka," Orochimaru whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

Closing her eyes in fear she replied, "no."

_FLASH BACK_

_A young Orochimaru sat in a field watching the clouds pass over his head. A butterfly flew gracefully over his head and landed on his nose. Orochimaru looked at it thoughtfully. _

"_What are you doing?" hissed Orochimaru's father. _

"_N-nothing," Orochimaru stuttered sitting up the butterfly still upon his nose. _

"_Why aren't you training!" he yelled as Orochimaru flinched._

"_I was watching the clouds," he relied. The large purple snake lifted his tail and cut the defenseless butterfly in half. Orochimaru cried out in shock._

"_Do not waste your life upon such trivial thing," the snake ordered. _

"_Y- Yes father," Orochimaru replied bowing. _

"_Manda-kun," said a beautiful woman with black hair. _

"_Mother," Orochimaru said surprised._

"_He's only a boy, forgive him," asked Orochimaru's mother. _

"_Silence! I will not allow you to tell me how to raise my son," Manda yelled. _

"_But-," the woman protested._

_Manda raise his tail and slapped her across the face. She cried out in pain holding her cheek. _

"_Mother!" Orochimaru cried running to her. Orochimaru was stopped by his father who threw him against a rock. _

"_Orochimaru-kun," his mother cried running to him. The little boy watched as his mother ran to him. "Are you okay?" she asked pulling him into her chest. _

"_I'm fine mom," Orochimaru replied. He reached up and touched her face. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. _

"_Don't worry about me," she whispered. "Manda-kun please don't hurt him," she cried turning to the snake. _

"_Wife, you are in no place to tell me what to do," Manda hissed. _

"_Hit me instead, but please let him go," she begged. Orochimaru's eyes opened wide._

"…_Mother," he said weekly. She raised her hand above her head to block the blow. _

"_Out of my way," the snake ordered knocking her aside. _

_Orochimaru flinched as he watch his fathers tail rise for a strike. He waited for the stinging pain but it never came. Opening his eyes fearfully he saw his mothers green eyes staring into his. She had used her body as a shield. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before…Orochi-kun," she managed to whisper as she fell to the ground. The boy looked up at his cruel father. _

"_Why…" he whispered. "WHY!" he screamed. _

"_Maybe you'll learn from this," spat the snake. _

_XXXXXX_

_Orochimaru's mother was washing the cuts on his face. "You're training and trying so hard to please your father," she said almost to herself. _

"_I just don't want him to hurt you anymore," he told her. The woman smiled sadly at him. _

"_I love you, Orochimaru-kun, always remember that," she whispered hugging him. _

"_I love you too mommy," he replied. _

_XXXXXX_

"_Kill it now," his father ordered. _

"_I don't want to kill the bird!" Orochimaru yelled at him. "It never did anything to me!"_

"_If you are going to be a warrior you have to be able to kill," his father told him. _

"_No," the boy protested. _

"_Why you little," his father started._

"_He's not going to change his mind," came a smooth voice of a young man. He stepped from the shadows to reveal long beautiful sliver hair and golden eyes. Unlike Orochimaru this boy did not resemble a snake._

"_Gorinkaru!" said Manda surprised. _

"_Brother…" Orochimaru whispered looking up._

"_Hello Orochi-kun," greeted his brother. "Father let him be," asked Gorinkaru. _

"_Hn," the snake replied turning to slither away. _

_Orochimaru's brother approached him, his movement silky and smooth. "Are you okay?" he asked helping his younger sibling up. _

"_You're finally back," Orochimaru whispered in a daze._

"_Yep," he replied smiling warmly back at him. Crouching down into a squatting position so that they would be eye level Gorinkaru stoked the little boys face. Tracing the purple scars below his eyes a said "I don't remember these being here."_

"_I want to let everyone know I'm done with crying," Orochimaru told him crossing his arms stubbornly. His brother looked at him sadly and pulled him into a hug. _

"_You know, it's okay to cry sometimes." A tear slipped from the older boys eyes. _

_**Okay done with this chapter! Aw don't you love it! Tell me what you think about it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need something to make me happy! Right now I'm feeling kind of down! **_


End file.
